


What Happens in Cabin 3

by CranBaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Choking, Cute, First Time, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranBaby/pseuds/CranBaby
Summary: Percy and Leo get a little fun and fresh in Cabin 3
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	What Happens in Cabin 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I never intended on posting something like this, but I started it three years ago and I wanted to finish it. I promise I can actually write good stuff. I haven't proof read it at all, I literally just wrote it in the last couple of hours. Anyway, if you're reading this I hope you enjoy! (!None of the characters are mine!)

"Oh come on there's no question, I would beat your ass so quickly." Percy argued, walking through the doorway and into his cabin. He and Leo were currently debating who would be better at climbing the lava wall, obviously it would be him considering he could flood the wall and temporarily extinguish the molten liquid. Leo seemed to think otherwise.

Leo followed him in and kicked the door shut behind him, "Oh yes, of course! Just because you're an all mighty mermaid doesn't mean you automatically get to call the win." Percy smiled and nodded, causing his boyfriend to groan out, "No you shit, I'm smaller, faster, and have a significantly higher amount of brain cells. I could easily disable the walls programming and practically fly up that thing." Leo crossed his arms, a look of mischief in his eyes. Percy thought it was cute, although the brain cell comment did hit a little too hard. 

Percy stepped over to where Leo was standing and took his hands, intertwining their fingers, content at the feeling of rough, callused hands against his own. "You’re just mad that you have to climb to even give me a kiss." As cute as it was to see Leo so frustrated, he had something a little more entertaining on his mind. 

He got a snort in response, "Dude, you literally only have like two inches on me." Leo pouted but allowed Percy to pull him flush against him, the color in his cheeks flushing red. Percy loved how innocent and shy Leo got whenever they would get close like this. 

Percy hummed low in his throat, smirking at the shorter boy, "You're right." He shrugged and moved to wrap his arms around Leo's neck, "And I'm taller too." Leo glared at him, which just made him start laughing, he had to admit even that was a little corny. Worth it though, he could never pass up a good dick joke. 

He felt Leo slide his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, raising an eyebrow at such a bold move. Percy sighed when Leo gently squeezed his ass, "What do you know, you've only seen my dick like twice. Once was in the shower and the other it was dark." 

Percy leaned in and pressed a kiss to Leo's lips. After a second he pulled away, nuzzling into his neck and mumbled, "I'm tryna see it a third time too." Leo opened his mouth to respond, but Percy Leo flush against him, locking their lips together for a second time. His boyfriend was always so warm, probably because of his dad being a fucking fire god, but either way he appreciated it. He smiled against the others mouth when he heard Leo gasp at the feeling of his tongue pressing into his mouth. Percy was always the one to initiate any sort of intimacy, not that he's ever had a complaint, it was cute knowing that he was in control of what they were about to do. Percy slid a hand up to the back of Leo's head, threading through his dark curls and pushing him even closer, giving Percy a taste of his boy. He pulled away, biting on Leo's bottom lip. He opened his eyes to Leo looking at him, pupils wide and slightly out of breath, which was a sight that went directly into his spank bank. His eyes slipped shut as he felt blood rush south to his dick. "Fuck, Leo."   
"Hmm?" He got in response, and if that's how fucked up he looked like after a few minutes of making out Percy didn't even want to know what he was getting himself into. Without answering he walked backwards, sitting on the edge of his mattress. Leo's hands went to brace himself against his shoulders and he straddled the older boy's waist, and that's when he felt just how hard the other boy was. Hell, his own jeans were killing him at this point. 

"Come 'ere." Percy said, gripping Leo's thighs, keeping him steady. This time he pushed his tongue into Leo's mouth, pressing into the others. It was so, so hot in that room, Leo squirming on his lap, not really sure on how to move. Percy groaned when Leo grinded onto his dick, accidentally but still. Leo closed his mouth around his tongue and fucking sucked on it, making Percy's brain short circuit. When he regained brain control, he surged forward, attaching his lips to Leo's neck, kissing it as his hands moved to unbutton Leo's jeans. Leo pushed on his arm, making Percy stop and lean back. Eyes wide he looked up at his boyfriend. "What's wrong? Do you wanna stop?" He began to take his hands back, but was stopped by Leo grabbing his wrists. As hard as he was he didn't want to make Leo uncomfortable. Hell, they were each other's first everything, yet Leo was more closed off and private when it came to stuff like this. 

"N-no, god no." Percy smiled at the stutter in his voice. Leo took a deep breath and hazel eyes met his own green ones, "Can we slow down a bit though?" He let out a shy laugh, "If you get anywhere near my dick right now I might bust in my jeans, and I'd rather do that with you instead of on you." He blushed so hard it made his neck flushed, but Percy just laughed and held onto his hands.

"Of course baby." Percy smirked, "Although feel free to cum on me anytime you want, that's hot as fuck." Leo groaned and threw a punch to his shoulder, resting his forehead on Percy's collarbone. Percy ran his hand up and down Leo's back for a few seconds, breathing deep through his nose. As cocky as he came off, he was also close to embarrassing himself. 

They weren't in that position long before Leo started to slowly move his hips , back and forth on his lap. Percy cursed as Leo began sucking at the spot his head was resting at moments ago. Heaven, this is what heaven felt like surely. He tilted his head back, giving Leo more room to work with, sighing as Leo reached down to undo his own jeans. "Leo..." He stopped as the younger boy stood up off of him, pushing his jeans down and tearing off his shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

Leo winked at him, "Your turn, Sharkboy." Percy has never undressed faster in his life. He grabbed Leo by his arm and basically threw him onto the bed underneath him. Both of them in their boxers, Leo's legs spread on either side of his hips. 

"Leo. I totally get it if you don't want to, but can we fuck?" There was no point beating around the bush as they were both hard and Percy wanted to see his boyfriend falling apart on his cock.   
Leo bit his lip, a habit he has for when he's trying to be quiet, "Yes please." Percy grinned and gave him a chaste kiss before rolling off of him, accidentally slapping a hand into his nightstand. He cursed but ignored it to grab the bottle of lube he keeps in there. Come on, everyone likes a good time, who is he to not indulge? He made his way back to his boyfriend, kissing his way down his chest and biting right above the band of his underwear. Leo whimpered and his hips lifted ever so slightly off the bed. If they hadn't had their mind set already Percy would've had Leo in his mouth in a heartbeat. He'd save that for next time though. He pulled down his boxers and groaned again, his dick twitching at the sight of his completely naked boyfriend. 

Percy glanced up, "Do you know how hot you are right now?" Leo rolled his eyes, but there was a soft smile making it's way onto his face. Percy grabbed the bottle that had fallen off to the side and uncapped it. "Hey, have you ever...."

Leo hummed, "Once, but my hand cramped up so it was kinda pointless. Other than that no." Percy chuckled at that. Of course a hand cramp would stop him. Percy crawled back up and kissed him.

"Relax, yeah?" Percy bent one of his legs up to his chest, and hitched the other one over his thigh, giving him plenty of space. He covered two of his fingers with lube and slowly pushed them into the shorter boy. Percy kissed across his chest, tongue swirling around one of Leo's nipples, trying to get him to ease up as much as he could. He felt a hand grasp at the back of his head, loving the way Leo was sharply breathing above him. "You good darling?" Percy asked, his fingers still inside of Leo, back and forth, before adding a third without warning. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Leo groaned out, "Hmm, peachy, babe." Leo pulled on his hair making him move back up to the others mouth. Percy managed to start thrusting his fingers in and out faster, swallowing down Leo's gasps. Needless to say it was one of the hottest things he's ever experienced. Not that he has much to base it on, but listen porn will only get you so far. "Percy, shit, please fuck me." Nope, you don't get that reaction watching porn. Percy moaned and removed his fingers. He took off his boxers and squirted some more lube onto his hand before wrapping it around his dick for the first time through the whole thing. He squeezed the base of his cock and groaned. 

Before he went ahead he made sure to take Leo into his hand, stroking him off while he thrust himself in, making sure to go slow enough for Leo to stop him at any point. Surprisingly, Leo moaned as he bottomed out, rolling his hips back, and grinding forward into Percy's hand. Percy was almost speechless, "You sure you haven't done this before?"

Leo opened his eyes and confusion filled his eyes, looking far too cute to be someone who has a dick in their ass. "Yes I'm sure. Why what's wrong?" Percy immediately backtracked at the worried look on his face.  
"Oh god, nothing!" It was Percy's turn to blush as he explained, "I just heard that it's weird the first time or something." Leo laughed, but it quickly turned into a moan as Percy had pulled out a couple inches. 

"It feels weird as fuck, but it also feels fucking good, so please continue." Leo wiggled his hips to conclude his point, leaving no room for argument on Percy's part. Leo was so fucking tight and hot he couldn't help but start to shallowly thrust inside of him. He whimpered and threw his head back onto the pillow, halfway grinding back onto Percy and forward into his fist. Percy watched as Leo completely came undone, moaning while he thrust in and out of his tight ass, even after stretching him with three fingers. He could already tell he was addicted to how his boyfriend felt around him. Percy grabbed Leo's other leg and hoisted it above his shoulder and Leo practically squealed. Percy smirked, but didn't stop pounding into him. "Wh-mmm- what was that-fuck!." Leo tried to ask between moans. 

"That, baby boy, is your prostate." Percy made it a point to keep directly thrusting against it, Leo whined loudly, his hands gripping the bed sheets beside him, knuckles turning white. Percy started to thrust him in time with his thrusts, and Leo gasped, grinding down so hard, Percy stopped both his hips and his hand. "You close?" Kind of a stupid question when Leo couldn't even form words at this point. He just nodded and cried out when Percy was able to snap his hips up again. 

All of a sudden there was a tug on his wrist and Leo pulled the hand that was on his dick to his neck, Percy was stunned at first, asked, "You sure?" When he got a head nod he wrapped his fingers around Leo's neck and put the smallest amounts of pressure. He was scared of hurting him, but just having his hand there seemed to be what Leo needed. Percy cursed as Leo arched off the bed and started to roll his hips back and forth, constantly rubbing against his prostate. Percy could only sit there and groan as he felt Leo clench, the silky walls of Leo's ass closing around him. He was done for, he gasped and bit down on Leo's chest as he came inside of him. Leo let out a choked off sob, and came seconds later, shaking underneath him. Ropes of cum landed on his stomach, pooling in his belly button even. As he came down from his high, Percy took his hand away from Leo's throat, relieved when Leo took in a deep breath.

Percy sat up, "Leo?" Said boy whined from the overstimulation of Percy's dick still in his ass. He grimaced and pulled out, shoving a shirt underneath his boyfriend as to not make a mess of there bed. "Baby, you okay?" He managed to bend over the bed and find a discarded shirt, wiping Leo down with it so he wasn't sticky later. That never felt pleasant. 

Leo, dazed out of his mind, opened his eyes and let out a soft puff of air, "I'm broken. You broke me." Percy snorted, and flopped on the bed beside him, taking a hand into his own. 

"In my defense you asked me too." Leo shrugged and turned onto his side, laying his head on Percy's chest. Percy brought a hand up to brush through his hair, listening to his breathing finally calm down. "Also, choking?" Leo groaned and tried to roll away, Percy grabbing him and pulling him back into place, "Don't feel bad, it was hot."

"I do it myself sometimes when I get off. Wanted to use your hands as a necklace for a while now." Percy hummed at the confession, bringing the hand in his hard down to his neck, tapping against his adams apple to see his reaction. He felt it more than anything, Leo's cock twitched against his leg, and his breath got stuck in his throat. Percy smiled at that before pressing a kiss to Leo's forehead. He shivered as the room's temperature finally caught up to him and he reached down to pull his boxers on, throwing Leo his, and pulled the comforter over the both of them. Leo mumbled just before falling asleep, "Thank you. I love you."

Percy felt his heart clench at the words. He couldn't help but give him one last kiss before he fell asleep, "I love you too, baby." He was right, Percy was 100% addicted to this boy, and he didn't care about anything else in the world besides his boyfriend asleep in his arms.


End file.
